


Doggy Kisses

by XDemonicAngelX



Series: In the Dog House [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Keith (Voltron), Angry Keith (Voltron), Angry Shiro (Voltron), Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, Art, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying Keith (Voltron), Cute Keith (Voltron), Cute Shiro (Voltron), Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Kissing, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, M/M, Minor Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron), Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Potions, Potions Accident, Protective Adam (Voltron), Protective Kolivan (Voltron), Protective Krolia (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Voltron Paladins, Scared Keith (Voltron), Sexual Assault, Shiro (Voltron) Can't Cook, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shy Keith (Voltron), Sick Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Supportive Krolia (Voltron), Swearing, Teen Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDemonicAngelX/pseuds/XDemonicAngelX
Summary: Keith just wants to live a normal life with his boyfriend Shiro. But that's asking too much. A guy he has known since junior high has reappeared once again and Keith is not having any of it. In an attempt to split the couple a potion is made, things don't go as planned. Can things get any better?AKA Keith and Shiro get turn into dogs, follow their journey in what feels like the Ruffest part of their lives. Get it? Roughest, Ruffest, okay.Keep the tags in mind, there's no rape but it's implied there was intent.Edit: Yo! So my dumbass couldn't figure out how to put pictures directly in here SO... I made a Tumblr, never had one, BUT I DO NOW and it's all for you lovely people ❤. So if you would like to see pictures of what Shiro and Keith look like, my username is: XShyDevilCryX
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron)
Series: In the Dog House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790260
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Doggy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This has taken me quite some time to do, I started writing this on May 3rd and just finished. I could've made it a multi chapter fic but I worried I was going to get too overwhelmed with it. I'm still doing my other fic, Living the Wolf Life, but took a break so I can be sure to have it the way I want it. This idea of a fic has been on my mind longer than the idea of my wolf fic, I've tried to find these types of fics but literally can't find any, so I'm not even sure you guys will even like this. Allura isn't dead and is still dating Lance, but like I honestly didn't feel/forgot to put her and Coran in. If you guys don't like the idea of Adam and Shiro being together but basically look after Keith then to later have a Sheith romantic relationship, don't proceed? I go back and forth in saying "dorm and apartment", "greenhouse and garden", "medical wing and hospital" I mean for them to be the same thing so sorry if there's any confusion.This fic also has a slow build so keep that in mind. Enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Yo! So my dumbass couldn't figure out how to put pictures directly in here SO... I made a Tumblr, never had one, BUT I DO NOW and it's all for you lovely people ❤. So if you would like to see pictures of what Shiro and Keith look like, my username is: XShyDevilCryX

Keith's POV

I feel like I'm about to loose my mind. We've been at this meeting for hours, at this point I'm completely lost at what the point of Voltron and the Blades are needed at this meeting. We were all there, Shiro and the rest of Voltron are to my left and Mom and Kolivan to my right. The wolf was laying under the table practically on mine, Mom's, and Kolivan's feet. The MFE's, Atlas crew, and some other people in Garrison uniforms were seated across the table, all looking equally as bored out of their minds as I am. Even Iverson! The only person that doesn't look bored is the man standing at the head of the table who's been talking the entire meeting. I think his name is Robert? Shiro must have noticed my fidgeting because he nudges my leg with his and smiles at me, I smile back. We started officially dating during our journey back to earth, but I remember times on the castle where I would come to him in the middle of the night unable to sleep. Sometimes we would go to a part of the castle that was unused and we would just sit and look at the stars. When we got to Earth everyone knew of our relationship and all been very supportive, couldn't have asked for a better man and mom and Kolivan know it too. 

This middle-aged man was very insistent that we had to be part of this meeting and even more insistent that the leader of Voltron had to be there. He's now going on about his son and how he can be very vital to the "team", which team he's talking about is beyond me. He's saying how his son is very good with science and computers and how he's made many medicines and potions. 

"Sir, with all due respect, the Galaxy Garrison does have computer science as well as a medical program. If your son is wanting to pursue those interests he is more than willing to take the Garrison's entry exam-" Iverson was cut off by the man. 

"No no no, he's already attending the Garrison." The man said. 

"Then is this meeting truly necessary? Taking hours of my time, these people's time. They have lives outside of order of business here." Iverson said in his commander voice. 

"Yes, but understand my son has been here at the earliest age he could and has been very successful. You need someone with his talent during this time, he would be an important asset to the coalition." He begs.

"What's his name?" Iverson grunts. 

"John Percy."

I freeze at the name. I haven't heard his name for years until now. I didn't even think about him when we arrived back to earth, just assumed that he left the Garrison. I guess I was wrong. I block everything out, no one seems to notice my stiffness except Shiro, I see his metal hand make a fist on his lap. He knows him as well. I was the one to tell Shiro about him. About John. For lack of better words, John is a creep, a crazy person. He's a year older than me but we were in junior high together. Throughout junior high I thought it was weird that any chance he had he would want to be with me, and had been "friendly". Me being someone who never liked people I didnt know trying to chat me up and was very touchy, it mainly consisted him talking non stop and me not saying anything unless I absolutely have to. I had hoped that he get take the hint and bug off but he actually became more persistent. Finally that stopped when he finished he final year of junior high. But that wasn't the last of it. 

.  
. flash back  
.

When I came to the Garrison my insides were burning when I was met with an arm over my shoulders and a "Hey Keithy!" Right in my ear. I've spoken to Shiro and Adam several times at the end of nights when I would be over at their place to do homework. 

"Yeah people like that can be pretty annoying. People who I don't know will always stop me and begin asking me many questions, especially when I'm in a rush to be somewhere or to do something." Shiro said as helped Adam clean the dishes. 

"Try your best to ignore him and avoid him. Do you guys share any classes?" Adam asked. 

"No, it's usually always in the halls or when I'm heading to my dorm. I've stopped going to the library after he kept finding me there." But I kept Adam's words in the back of my head. Things only got worst. 

I was sitting at my desk doing some extra studying for a test I have tomorrow, I know I will get a good score but better safe than sorry. It was a little past 9:30 and I was half way done which should give me enough time to get a decent amount of sleep. I hear my phone on my desk. 

9:33 PM  
Unknown: hey keith I need to tell ya something

Keith: Who is this and how did you get my number?

9:34 PM  
Unknown: its john

Keith: ?

John: john percy, from junior high and we talk all the time!

Keith: Oh. How did you get my number?

John: that doesn't matter. I need to tell ya something. Important. 

I don't respond and go back to reading my book. My phone vibrates again. 

9:40 PM  
John: you still there

I just sigh. 

Keith: What?

9:44 PM  
John: since we've known each other for a while now.. And I know your gay Keith. Which is not a bad thing at all!! I'm gay too! I've had feelings for you since we've talked in junior high and over the years they're only gotten stronger. I like you Keith. I really like you. I really REALLY like you. Every moment since I wake to when I lay my head on my pillow I think if you. I dream about you. I dream of us together. Keith I love you. 

What the fuck. I'm absolutely shocked when I read it. 

9:47 PM  
John: Keith my feelings are only to you. I will never see myself in the rest of my life with anyone else except you. 

9:50 PM  
John: Keith will you date me?

9:52 PM  
Keith: No. 

John: what?

Keith: I'm not going to date you John. Sorry. 

I absolutely do not want to date John, nope. 

9:55 PM  
John: please Keith. Give me a chance

10:00 PM  
John: Keith I love you

Keith: No. And no you don't. 

John: yes I do Keith! 

I just leave him on read. 

10:06 PM  
John: Keith I love you

10:14 PM  
John: I truly love you!

10:20 PM  
John: Just give me a chance!

For the past 30 minutes I've been trying to get back to my studying, but after every buzz I loose my place and end up rereading the same sentence again and again. 

10:22 PM  
John: pls

10:23 PM  
John: Keith I love you!

10:25 PM  
John: Keith I know you're getting my texts

Keith: Stop. 

10:26 PM  
John: I'm not giving up on you

At this point my eyes start to burn. 

10:28 PM  
John: come on 

10:29 PM  
John: Keith

John: I

John: Love

John: You

Tears begin to fall, my hands shake as I pick up my phone. 

10:32 PM  
Keith: please stop

John: I won't 

Keith: PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

John: I won't leave you Keith. 

I sob and fall out of my chair, sitting on the floor. 

10:37 PM  
John: Let me take care of you

10:40 PM  
John: I'll be at your side and hold your hand. 

10:41 PM  
John: dreams will come true

10:43 PM  
John: Keith

10:44 PM  
John: baby

10:50 PM  
John: baby answer me

I push myself back and lean against the desk and bang my head back, hitting it on my desk over and over again. I feel so tired but can't go to sleep, too upset. 

10:56 PM  
John: ill get to hold ya soon sweety

11:00 PM  
John: we will be together forever and ever

11:32 PM  
John: when we are alone together we can make out for hours 

11:40 PM  
John: we can do naughty things together I know already that you would bottom

11:44 PM  
John: goodnight baby. I'll be dreaming of you like always

11:45 PM  
John: see ya tomorrow

I sit there for a while just shaking, I've stopped banging my head. I managed to stand up and start pacing my room while pulling my hair. I'm exhausted but continue pacing. I finally make my way in my bed. All the crying and stress has made me dehydrated and I feel like collapsing. I check my phone for the time. It's 3:03 AM. I just try to go to sleep. 

I doze off here and there but always find myself waking up and trying to go to sleep. I nearly fall out of bed when I hear my alarm on my phone blaring.  
6:15 AM.

I drag myself out of bed and head to my tiny bathroom. I see myself in the mirror. God I look terrible, so pale and dark bags under my eyes. I brush my teeth though. After that I head back to the side of the bed to make it when I hear my phone. 

6:21 AM  
John: Good morning! I can't wait to see you today. 

When I read and skim the rest of last night's messages my breathing picks up and start to cry again. I can't see him. I'm so tired and I honestly feel terrible like I'm coming down with something. But I have a test today, I don't think I will do well on it, not after last night. I make the decision to stay in bed after realizing that my test is in Adam's class. Sure he'll be kinda upset but maybe if he knows why he'll understand. 

I feel anxious when I see the time, my first class has started. I feel like I'm doing something bad, not going to classes. I've never missed a day and I'm always on time to all my classes. 

I'm doing the same thing as did all night, dozing off here and there but still feeling like shit. I get another text from John. 

12:31 PM  
John: I miss you

He must be on his free period. I receive a text but its not John, thank God. 

12:32 PM  
Adam: You weren't here for the test. Everything ok? I know you studied really hard for it too. 

Keith: don't feel good

Adam: Okay, rest as much as you can. I get off early but have to run some errands for work and home. Hopefully by the time I'm done Shiro will be off, I'll send him down to get you and when you get back I'll have soup for you. If he has some time sooner he'll stop by.

Keith: kk

I try and rest some more but struggle to do so. I head to the bathroom when I started to feel like I was gonna throw up. Thankfully I didn't so I washed my face instead. When I was done I heard a knock at the door. I turn to the clock that's in the bathroom, 12:41 PM. That must be Shiro, maybe he wasn't busy or compromised with someone to take a break. That sounds like Shiro. I make my way to open the door and my heart fucking sinks to my stomach. 

"Hey baby. You okay, you dont look too good?" It was John at my door. I try to slam it on him but he stops it with his steal toed boots. He was also VERY tall, probably 6'2 while I'm at 5'4, so he was practically towered over me. With him stopping the door I didn't really know what to do. 

"I'm not your anything, please leave." I tried to sound intimidating but my voice was so strained it didn't meet my expectations. 

"Oh hush hush now, of course you are sweety. Are you sick, you sound sick. I can take care of you, I've got 10 minutes to spare."

"No. Leave." I said. He ignores me and proceeds to pass the threshold of the door forcing me to take several steps back. 

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He shuts the door behind him and locks it. 

"I'm gonna take care of you." He says it like its the most obvious thing. 

"No you are not. I said get out!" He doesn't listen and continues his way further in my room until my legs hit my bed. 

"Look at yourself. You can barely stand let alone be walking around. Let me handle this." I shake my head but he closes the gap between us. He takes hold of my wrists, "let me take care of you." Then he pushes me back until I fall completely on my bed, he's still holds my wrists down. 

"Stop!" I tried to yell but it only came out as a normal toned. Then I feel him kiss my forehead and he holds his face there as he took a deep breath in. "You smell better than I thought." He murmurs in my hair, I try to get away from him but with his size and my weakness I stood zero chance. He then takes both my hands above my head and pins them there with one of his hands, his other hand makes it down to where the hem of my shirt is and travels under it, feeling his hand on my bare stomach. 

"Please stop! John stop!" Still my voice is only heard by this man. "Keith, its okay. I'm here. Nothing bad will happen to you." He then- he then starts kissing me on my lips. I try pulling my head away but he takes the hand that was on my stomach and holds my chin which keeps my head still. He continues kissing me and tries to slip his tongue in but I keep my jaw shut so his tongue only meets teeth. He lets go of my chin and puts his hand back under my shirt and on my stomach rubbing it up and down. His mouth is on neck kissing me, I then feel him biting me several times which really hurt. I've lost count on the number of times I tell him to stop. He starts sucking my neck in several places that also hurt. I'm still struggling as best as I can, but when I'm beginning to realize that it's giving me marks and that he's giving me hickies, I break. My breathing quickens and tears begins to fall. John notices but doesn't stop. "Keith you're okay." Is what he said but then carries on to his assault. 

"Stop stop, just stop, please just stop!" I wail, I'm a sobbing mess and all John does is shh'd me. His hand then wraps my lower back and pushes up, lifting my body and having my back arch. He grabs my ass and is squeezes it repeatedly, he manages to slip his hand down my pants and repostions his hand, he slips his fingers and starts scissoring my hole. John's watch starts beeping and he stops. 

"Looks like I need to leave to head to my next class sadly." He looks at me and wipes my still falling tears. "I'm sorry you don't feel good." He kisses me once again and let's go of me and gets off my bed to head to the door. 

"Why would you d-do that to m-me." I whimpered out. 

"Because I love you baby. I'll text you later and see you tomorrow. Get some rest." And he leaves. I probably spend another good ten minutes curled up in my bed sobbing after everything that just happened. That torturous ten minutes I had with him and I can't get it out of my head, not to mention I feel so sick with a sore throat and even more nausea. I managed to stand up and head to my bathroom where this time I did throw up. I go to wash my hands and mouth when I see myself in the mirror. I look even more paler with even more bags if that's a thing. My face is puffy, especially around my eyes. My lips are red and swollen, I think there might be blood as well. My nose is also red but its also stuffed making me looking like Rudolph the red nose reindeer. My neck though. Red and purplish hickies cover my neck almost making me throw up again. I get a handful of water to drink and head back to my room. I have a message on my phone. 

1:02 PM  
John: I love you. I had fun and cant wait to do it again.

I don't respond to it. 

1:05 PM  
Keith: you still working?

Adam: nope, just finished those errands back at home. Just grading papers, I got you a variety of soup too. How are you feeling?

I don't respond to his message. I get up and find a Garrison hoodie that used to be Shiro's, I checked the mirror to make sure it covers the marks. I slip some shoes on grab my phone and key and leave my room. Most people are in class but there's a few that have there free period now so no one really took a second glance at me in the halls. I finally arrived at Shiro and Adam's place which is bigger than the cadets, most of the people in this hall are already used to seeing me around so I had nothing to worry about. I knock the door to have Adam answer and I see his smile dropped to a look of concern. 

"Omg Keith you look awful."

"Yeah." I say quietly. He opens the door more to let me in. 

"Do you want me to make that soup now?" Adam asked as he closed the door. I just nod. 

"What kind?"

"Whatever is fine." I then make my way to their couch and go to the spot I usually sit bringing my knees to my chest. 

"What else besides that sore throat do you have? Nausea?" Adam is getting everything ready for the soup. 

"Throat, nausea, congestion, headache, body aches, dizziness. All the good stuff." Adam then leaves, likely to get medicines. He does with a bottled water as well. I take them and wince because of my throat. Adam returns with the soup, tomato, and hands it to me, I hold on to the bowl and take a couple spoonfuls and then I just held it and just looked down in the bowl. 

"Still feel nauseas?" Adam was sitting next to me, I nodded and set the bowl on their coffee table and drink some water. "I've never seen you like this before... Is everything alright?" Adam sounds worried, I shake my head, my hands start shaking around the water bottle I take in a shaky breath. 

"Something happened... Last.. Night and today.." I start. "Just take your time Keith." Adam says softly. "You remember that person who wouldn't leave me alone..?" I said. Adam says, "yes." And so I pulled out my phone and opened John's messages and see that he left me another message that I missed saying "I love you." I ignored it and gave it to Adam telling him to scroll to the top. "This is the main thing that happened last night." I add in, I watch as Adam reads the messages and see his expression morphed into more concern. 

"Keith I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

"I couldn't g-go to bed till 3 in the morning" Adam's eyes widen at hearing that. 

"You said something happened today as well? What did he mean when he said "I had fun and can't wait to do it again"?" At rehearing that message my tears pick up and I just look down. 

"After you texted me saying that Shiro would come over there was a knock on the door, and I thought it was S-Shiro. When I opened the door..." I shake my head and take a shaky breath in. "John was there. I-I told him to l-leave and tried closing the door but, God Adam.. I tried stopping him but he was bigger and I'm weaker and I c-couldn't yell and so he just came in my room! I kept telling him to leave but he kept refusing! He kept saying h-he was gonna take care of me and he grabbed my arms a-and pushed me on my bed, and pinned m-me d-d-down! Adam I told him to s-stop but he didn't! H-he kept t-touching me in places I-I didn't want to b-be touched and he wouldn't stop k-kissing me! I have m-marks on my neck now! He only s-stopped because he had to go to class. I asked him w-why h-he did this to me, and said its cause he loves me. I don't love him Adam! I kept t-telling him to stop a-and leave but he didn't! I don't w-wanna go through that a-again A-A-Adam!" I sobbing so hard I didn't care how ugly I looked. I practically collapsed into Adam's chest and sobbed even harder, it felt like I couldn't breathe. Adam just held me as I gripped tightly on him. I flinched when I heard my phone. Adam was the one who grabbed it. 

"Is it him?" I whispered. Adam only nodded as he set the phone down. 

"Adam please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm staying right here with you. Let's try and relax now, yeah?" I nod and curl deeper into Adam's chest and close my eyes as I just focus on his heart beat and breathing until I fall into a sleep. 

When Shiro found me in Adam's arms he knew something was wrong, I let him read the stuff John sent me. 

"His most recent message he said to "be ready for round two" what does that mean?" Shiro asked. I sighed. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, Adam can you tell?" I got up and left before I can hear a reply. When I returned it appears that Adam was done telling Shiro by the fact that they weren't talking and Shiro looked just about ready to punch something. 

"How are you feeling Keith? You were gone for quite a while." Adam asked. 

"Yeah, just threw up again."

"Want me to heat your soup back up again?"

"Sure."

"I can do it." Shiro says. 

"Don't burn down the kitchen."

"Okay that was only ONCE Adam." Shiro said in a playful offence. I smiled for the first time today.

When Shiro returned with my soup with the kitchen thankfully intact he placed his hand on my forehead as I started eating the hot soup. 

"Yep, you're burning up." Shiro confirmed. 

"Keith, I know you probably want to not continue talking about what happened anymore tonight but you did mentioned that you had marks on your neck. May I see them and make sure they don't need medical attention?" Adam asked, I nodded and start taking the hoodie off and hear both men gasp. I don't bother looking up, too ashamed of myself and just continue to eat my soup. I've already seen my neck to know how bad they look.  
I vaguely hear Adam head to the bathroom talking about some cream I can use, Shiro sits next to me. 

"Keith, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Adam and I will take care of it."

"Can we wait till tomorrow to talk about all this? I just don't want to think about what happened today for the rest of tonight." I mumbled I see Shiro nod as Adam returns with a small tube of cream and hands it to me, he also brought some of my favorite blankets they have here. After putting that all over my neck the three of us all pile on the couch and we watch some Netflix as Adam and Shiro eat some frozen pizza and I start my second bowl of soup. 

We're on the third episode of the show we're watching when I hear my phone buzz. It does the same maybe a minute later. Then again. Then again. Another time. It's now buzzing nonstop and is making me be stiff as a board yet fidgeting at the same time. Adam being the closes to my phone he picks it up and looks at the screen for a couple of seconds until he powers it completely off. I stay tense for a little bit but begin to feel drowsy and we all end up falling asleep on the couch. 

Both Adam and Shiro took a couple of days off of work to stay with me as I stayed over at their place. I still didn't go to classes even when they went back to work, I was still pretty sick. Shiro had told admiral Sanda about what happened. Because of my history, Sanda only took the events lightly and played it off as something that wasn't a big deal and said "there's not enough evidence" even though he took in my phone as well as pictures of my neck. But she was on John's side of the story, that we were a new couple exploring new areas of intimacy. The only punishment he got was staying on a ten foot with me for the rest of this year. Thankfully he followed that rule but he would occasionally send me messages on our relationship and that I should have given him a chance and that he'll always be waiting for me. 

.  
. flash back over  
.

I come back to my senses and hear Robert continue his rant to Iverson about John. I try blocking everything out but hearing John's name be called out by his father had me on edge when the door opened soon after. He looks mature physical, but when his eyes met mine it was like we were back in my dorm room with him assaulting me. He smiles at me. 

"Hey babe, long time no see yeah?"

"Babe?!" Lance says. 

"Yeah, what the heck? Who is this guy?" Came from Hunk. 

"That's my son John, he's the black paladin's boyfriend." Robert joins. 

"Sure, and I'm dating Kosmo." Said Pidge. 

"Ah, but Keith and I go way back. Isn't that that right hun?"

"I'm not your anything, if you knew what's good for you you would leave me the hell alone." I said coldly, the wolf lifted his head. 

"Keith, if YOU knew what's good for you you would leave HIM and be with me."

"This meeting is done and over with." Shiro says as he scoots his chair back. 

"Not until you accept my son to become part of the team!" Robert slams his hand on the table. 

"It's pretty clear that he is not welcomed whatsoever!" Pidge retorts. 

"You know absolute shit! Just come back to me Keith, things will be better." John steps closer. 

"No. Just leave me alone John!" I get up holding Shiro's hand, the wolf does as well. 

"You're really going to choose the man that ruined US!? Come on Keith, have you guys even made it to third base like we did?" You could hear a pin drop if it wasn't for the fact that the wolf was now growling at John. 

"Nothing you did to me was consensual. The words "No" and "Stop" are missing in your vocabulary. Don't ever come near me again!"

"It's call love honey." Was the last that came out of his mouth before a blue flash came before all of us. 

.  
.  
.

When I open my eyes I see that I'm in the dorm me and Shiro share at the Garrison. They're the same size as the one Adam and Shiro had, our room as well as the other paladins and mom and Kolivan's and higher ranked garrison members live in this part of the hall. 

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked. I look up at him and shake my head. 

"No.." And I press my face in his chest and grip his shirt as I cry. 

"I'm so sorry Keith."

"'s not your fault." Shiro just holds me close and rubs my back. I hear the wolf whine. I turn to him and smile as I pet his head. 

"Good boy.. Go back to mom." He was hesitant but he flashed off. I hear Shiro's phone bing, he picks it up. 

"It's your mom, she's asking if everything is alright."

"Tell her I'm fine, but that tonight I just wanna stay here. She can come over tomorrow."

Shiro's phone goes off several more times. 

"It's the others, they're asking if things are okay and if there's anything they can do."

"Tell them they can come over tomorrow as well. You can tell them what everything was about."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Shiro tells them everything in a group chat with all the paladins and mom and Kolivan. They're all giving support and said they'll stop by tomorrow. 

"What do you want to do babe?" Shiro asked me. 

"Mmm... Ramen and Netflix?" Shiro chuckles. 

"Pork or chicken?"

"Chicken." I push up and give him a kiss. "Don't forget to add the water." I joke, Shiro laughs again. 

"That was only one time babe...."

.  
.  
.

For the rest of the night we cuddled on the couch with our favorite blankets, watching some Netflix and having ramen and cherry coke. We end up falling asleep right there around 11 or so. 

I start to stir when I hear some noises, maybe it's just the t.v.? I look up and see Shiro still asleep and softly snoring, he's so cute. I manage to find the remote burrowed in the blankets, it was a bit hard since it was still really dark out. When I shut the t.v. off and take away the only light source I still hear some weird sound, knowing now that its not coming from the t.v. and it's definitely not from outside. Just then I hear one of our bar stools squeak against the hardwood floors. I turn my head to the kitchen thats behind the couch. Holy fuck. It's John, he has his finger to his lips and I see he's holding something in his hand. 

"Shiro!" I yell and he jumps to his feet fully awake now. We're both standing and just staring at John. 

"It didn't have to be this way baby." John took a step forward. 

"Why won't you just leave me the fuck alone!" I yell. 

"Get. Out. Now!" Shiro said in a dark voice. 

"He, is meant to be mine. Not. Yours. I will ruin the both of you." Without any warnings he takes massive strides towards us and takes a small bottle that's in his hand, opens it and dowsing us wet. Whatever was in that bottle was sticky and warm and reeks a pungent smell, like someone took five different perfumes and mixed it all together. Some of it got in our eyes and it burned, it also gave John enough time to advance even further. He's suddenly right in front of me with a hand on my throat and he pushes me back on my couch and straddles me. Why am I so fucking weak? I begin crying. CRYING. This is reminding me too much of what happened years ago. It's all too much. And especially when you now have some unknown liquid all over you and its burning your eyes and you can't see. It's too much to handle. Finally all the weight is released from on top of me as Shiro pulls John off of me and proceeds to land a few punches on him which I think he's enjoying quite nicely. Eventually John scrambles off the floor and flees for the door, but not without saying, "just you wait, you'll be begging for me in no time." And he leaves. 

"Baby are you okay." Shiro comes up to hold me. 

"N-no." I sob, "how the hell did h-he get i-in?" I add. 

"I dont know hun." We both get up as I'm practically glued to Shiro's side and make our way to the door. I can see the wood around doorframe splinter and pieces are on the ground proving he did a forced entry. I panic at the sight and wonder how I didn't hear him do the act. I lock the door once again then I decide to drag a short display cabinet we have that was near the door, it holds some of our books, awards, and pictures of us. I place it right in front of the door to block it, I'm fucking freaking out. 

"Baby come here." Shiro opens his arms and once again I find myself being held by him. 

"The fuck did he spray us with?" I mumble. 

"I have no idea, but let's get it off yeah?" I nod and we go to our bathroom and hop in the shower. 

.  
.  
.

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asked, we're now in different clothes and in bed. 

"I don't know, tired. Feel a bit dizzy."

"Yeah? I do too a bit." I hum at that, I scoot closer and get comfortable. "I love you."

"I love you too Keith. Lets go to sleep, goodnight."

"G'night."

.  
.  
.  
3rd person POV

12:05 PM (SPACE FAMILY)  
Lance: so what time would it be okay to head over?

Krolia: unsure. Tried contacting Keith earlier but no response. 

Pidge: maybe they're sleeping in?

Krolia: possibly, but even then sleeping in till noon is something out of the ordinary for Keith. 

Hunk: should we try asking Shiro?

Krolia: just sent him a message and now waiting for a response. 

Pidge: plus they are still getting all these messages since they are part of the chat as well. 

Krolia: that is correct. 

12:22 PM  
Hunk: has anyone heard from them?

Krolia: they haven't responded to my messages. 

Lance: that's odd. 

Krolia: something is not right.. 

Pidge: we can probably head to their place and check, maybe their phones are dead?

Krolia: alright. 

Hunk: we'll meet up there. 

.  
.  
.

All the paladins and Krolia and Kosmo met up outside of Shiro's and Keith's dorm. 

"Where's Kolivan?" Pidge asked

"He had stuff to do for the Blades." The paladins nodded. 

"Has anyone knocked yet?" Asked Lance. Krolia knocks on the door and everyone waits. They wait for a full minute with no one opening the door, they don't even hear any sort of movement of someone moving in the small apartment. Kosmo whines as he noses the corner of the door. 

"Guys?? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Hunk asked nervously. 

At the corner of the door next to where the knob is they can see that the wood of the doorframe was torn at and the wood was splintering. There was more wood on the ground as well. 

"Something is definitely wrong." Mumbled Krolia, and without warning she grabbed hold of Kosmo and they disappear with a blue flash. The paladins could hear a muffled, "what the?" On the other side of the door. Then they hear the sound of scraping of wood on wood and then the clicks of locks on the door. The door then opens with Krolia and Kosmo, the paladins step in. 

"This cabinet was blocking the door." Krolia said. 

"What? Why?" Pidge questioned. 

"I have no idea, but that means that they are still in here." Everyone splits off to try and find the two men in the strangely quiet home, if they are still here why haven't they come out yet?

"Woah!!" Everyone heard Hunk and they came rushing in his direction. He was standing in the doorway of Keith and Shiro's bedroom. 

"Oh dear God, please don't tell me they are doing IT. Honestly, not in front of Keith's mother!" Lance exclaimed. 

"What? No no no, it's not that at all. They never told us they had two dogs."

"Really?!" Pidge said loudly. They all look in the bedroom and they can clearly see two dogs laying on the bed. They both looked similar to one another but one was obviously bigger than the other. The bigger one was definitely awake but it was hard to tell if the smaller one is or not. 

"What if they are vicious?" Lance whispers. 

"Well if Shiro and Keith were able to handle them then they must not be THAT bad." Pidge said. 

The bigger one's head lifted and was cocked to the side. 

"Oh God why are you so cute?!" Hunk just about squealed, Kosmo's tail wagging rapidly. At this the bigger dog gives a confused soft bark then froze. The smaller dog head lifted up and yawned and turned to the bigger dog. They both stare at each other. 

Shiro's POV

Why are Krolia, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all standing in our bedroom doorway, did we overslept or something, who let them in??"

"Oh God why are you so cute?!" Hunk had said. 

"What's going on?" I spoke. At least I thought I did. What came out was not words, it was a bark? But I can see Kosmo and his mouth didn't move... I felt movement right next to me, that must be Keith waking up. I turn to look at him but was face to face with a dog! The dog looked equally as shocked as I was and we just stared at each other. Upon further inspection I see the dog's eyes, I know those eyes anywhere. They're Keith's. Strangely enough the dog kinda did resemble Keith but just dog-like, he didn't have a scar on his face though. But all points aside, why is Keith a dog?! I look down at myself and make another big discovery. Instead of my normal body I see fur?! I look towards my right arm and see the familiar grey and black metal but is now in the form of a dog leg. So Keith's a dog, and I'm a dog?! I look back to Keith and see he's checking himself out. 

"Keith?" I uttered.

"Shiro?" Keith does the same, I can hear his voice thankfully but can also hear a bark mixed in as well. 

We scream. 

3rd person POV

The paladins and Galra all watch as the two dogs both jump up and start barking and howling and going bat-shit crazy. 

"Oh God!! They're gonna attack! Krolia protect me!!!" Lance jumps and hides behind Krolia. 

"Dude, chill. They're not attacking, they're just spooked." Pidge face palms herself over Lance's antics. They watch as the smaller dog in its panicked state back up and basically fell off the bed and making a crash landing. If the situation was different everyone would be laughing their butts off at that. The bigger dog jumps off the bed more gracefully and went to check on the other. The poor dog got up and both made a dash to the connecting bathroom. 

"Now, wasn't that lovely." Lance said sarcastically. Pidge walked completely in the room to the bedside table. 

"Both their phones are here." She stated. 

"You would think in all that chaos Shiro and Keith would come running in to see what's up?" Lance said. 

"Yes and they wouldn't have been able to leave with that cabinet in front of the door." Krolia responded. 

"Why do they also have two dogs? Like when was the last time we were over here, a week ago? So they spontaneously get two adorable dogs without letting us know?" Hunk added. 

"Guys." Pidge takes a seat on the bed. "What if, and just hear me out on this, what if those two dogs ARE Shiro and Keith?"

"Pidge that's crazy." Lance said. 

"Have you seen a dog wear a prosthetic right arm that looks so similar to Shiro's, and that same dog just so happens to have a scar its snout just like Shiro's? Who do you think would fall off the bed from this team besides you Lance? Keith would."

Lance hums, "he is clumsy at times... How can we be sure though?" The four of them slowly make their way to the bathroom, Pidge flips the light on. They see both the dogs in the bath tub sitting there and stare with wide eyes. 

"Yep, don't think I've ever seen a dog with purple eyes." Hunk spoke. 

"Shiro." Pidge said and the bigger dog with white and silver fur markings turned to look at Pidge with perked ears. 

"Keith?" Krolia asked and the smaller dog with black and white fur markings turned to look at Krolia then looked at her side where Kosmo was standing. They can hear the thumping of his tail on the sides of the tub. 

"Yep it's them." Pidge declared. 

"So why are they dogs???" Hunk asked. 

"I don't know, but having Keith as a dog may not be such a bad thing." Lance joked. 

Keith stood up with his front paws on the tubs ledge and growled and gave a loud bark which matched the pitch to a dog his size. 

"Alright alright Keith chill, tis only a joke." Lance raised his hands in surrender. 

"So what now?" Hunk asked. Pidge hums, "well its clear they can understand us, problem is they can't talk to us... Do you guys know how this happened?"

Keith's POV

I turn to Shiro, "do you know?"

"Hmmm, not really? But don't you think it's strange that this is all happpening right after the event that happened with John last night?"

"Yeah... Hey, could this be from..." I start. "That liquid we got covered in? I think that might be it."

We both turn to them and nod our heads yes.

"Great. But that still leaves the question of how to change you back." Pidge said. 

.  
.  
.

After some stuggles of getting out of the tub, honestly I have no clue how I even got in there the first place. In the end Hunk had to go pick me up, Shiro easily hopped out no problem. Hunk held me for a bit and was even petting me and it strangely felt nice, I acted like it was no big deal and made it look like I didn't acknowledge it even when I heard him saying how soft I was. After mom gave me a scratch behind the ear which felt even better and made me close my eyes and hum he put me down. I look over to Shiro to see he's also getting the same treatment and visibly loving it. 

Mom and the wolf went off to find Kolivan to inform him of the news. Pidge left to go find her brother and father to see if there was anything caught on security cameras leaving Shiro and I with Hunk and Lance. For some reason they think that Shiro and I should be seen by a vet, why I don't know. So we're laying in the back of Hunk's car while Lance is switching the music. I give a huff and look at Shiro. 

'What are we going to do?' Without me talking Shiro can understand me and I understand him. 

'I don't know but we'll get through this.' And he gives me doggy kisses on the nose, I smile. 

"Get a room you two." Lance called out, I groaned at him and he shakes his head. 

"Hey so what's the plan going to be?" Hunk ask when he stopped at a traffic light. 

"Plan?"

"Our story. We can't just walk in and ask them to check them without reasons." Hunk continued. 

"Hmmmm, we found them hanging in our yard and fed them, they had no tags, we want to get them a check up and keep them."

"Good enough." Hunk parked the car. 

"Lance you'll give them the story, from what I can see there's quite a number of people and their pets in there and we dont have any leashes for you two. So, I'm sorry Keith, but I think it'll be best if I carried you just to be safe. Shiro you're going to play the part of being a low-key chill dog and just stay by our side. Okay, let's do this." Hunk opens the back door and lets Shiro out first and then he picks me up. Considering that I don't like the situation I'm pretty comfortable in his arms, maybe he has some experience with carrying a dog. He closes the car door and follows Lance to the entrance, I look down and see Shiro at Hunk's side and follows pace and occasionally glances up at Hunk and I, he looks like a obedient dog. My heart is pounding as we enter and Hunk notices and softly pets me which helps a little. Everyone is just looking at us and the loudness of other animals and their conversations. We make it to the front counter and Lance gives the story. 

"Okay, do these guys have names?" The blond lady asked. 

"This is Keith and down here is Shiro." Hunk responded. 

"Lovely names! Please take a seat and the doctor will be out shortly."

We head to the seating area and Lance and Hunk sit in the chairs while Shiro sits between them on the floor and I sit on Hunk's lap. 

"You're doing good Shiro." Lance said as he scratches behind his ear and he gives a soft woof as he thanked him, Hunk is also giving me pets. I see a little girl come bounding her way over to us while her mother is checking in at the front desk, it looks like they have a cat in a carrier. Little girl had be 3. 

"Can I pet your doggies?" She asked.

"Sure, just make sure you give them gentle pets." Lance spoke in his uncle voice. Little girl nods eagerly. She pets Shiro first, they meet at eye level with one another. 

"Hi doggy!" She gives pets to Shiro's chest fur, Shiro gives her a quick lick on the cheek making her giggle. She heads over to me. 

"Hi puppy!" She pets my head to the base of my neck occasionally catching my ear. With her face right in front of me I give her quick and rapid sniffing at her neck, the wolf does it to me all the time. 

"That tickles puppy!" She giggles out. "Thank you!" She tells Lance and Hunk. 

"Shiro and Keith!" A lady opens a door and calls out, we follow her into a very small room with two chairs and a metal table. 

"Alright, I hear that you found these two in your yard?" She asked. 

"That's correct."

"Alright I'm going to have to check if they have a microchip and have owners." She takes a small box and runs it over both our necks, nothing happens. "Looks like they do not have a chip. We'll give them one at the end of this appointment. We'll start off with Keith first." She takes me from Hunk, now cold.

"Oh my what beautiful eyes you have, I've never seen anything like it!" She exclaimed as there's a flashlight in my eyes. Shit. I forgot about my eyes. 

"Ha, yeah... They sure are something." I can sense Lance's nerves. Thankfully the doctor doesn't say anymore but I can see she's still marveling at them. 

"I'm not an expert on breeds, but what kind of dogs are they?" Hunk asked. 

"Shiro is a Siberian Husky, and Keith over here is a Alaskan Klee Kai, many call them a miniature husky. He looks to be about 10 months-1 years old. Shiro is probably 3-4 years old would be my guess." She looks at my teeth, checks my ears, looks under my fur, and pushes on areas of my stomach and rubs at my joints. 

"He looks all good. I'll let my assistant come and take him to the back to take his temp and give him vaccines. Sorry buddy but you're not gonna have fun getting your temperature done." She has a pout on her face as a lady comes and carries me out. She was right, I hated it. I know I was a pain to the nurses with my yiping and whimpering, it fucking sucked to have a cold stick shoved up your ass. They brought me back and swapped me with Shiro. The doctor chuckled. 

"I know, I'm sorry buddy. Many don't enjoy it, you're a loud one aren't ya."

"He is." Lance said. Of course he did. 

"Ah, all part of the breed, same with huskies both very talkative and vocal." As terrible as this sounds I'm glad I heard Shiro barking and crying about the thermometer, at least I'm not the only one over reacting. He finally comes back in with a scarred look on his face. 

"Okay, before we do the microchip I can see that they don't have any tags or even leashes. We do have a variety of collars and leashes and we can engrave tags, all for no charge."

"Thank you, that really helps." Hunk said. Her assistant brought many different colors of collars and leashes. Of course we got red and black and the brought out bone-shaped tags that have our names on them in bold letters. Everything was put on, it was a strange feeling but if I don't think about it I can't notice it. 

"Alright now for the microchips, they don't hurt them but it's definitely not a comfortable thing to do so they'll most likely cry when they get the shot." Great, another shot. Her and her assistant give us the shot at the same exact time and we both yelp. "There all done. They're going to be pretty lethargic for the rest of the day from the vaccines they got."

.  
.  
.

The rest of the car ride home me and Shiro cuddled up to each other. I'm so tired. When arriving at the Garrison neither of us wanted to move. 

"Shiro, Keith, come on lets go." Lance said. Shiro groaned but reluctantly got out of the car and I followed. The walk was so long, I have no idea where we're even going all I know is that we're just walking the halls. At some point I couldn't do it no more and just laid down, when Shiro saw he stopped as well looking equally as tired. Hunk and Lance must have taken the hint and decided to just carry us, me with Lance and Shiro with Hunk. 

.  
.  
.

The next time I wake up I'm covered in a warm blanket and surrounded by white and silver fur. 

"Good morning." Shiro says. 

"Morning?" I yawned. He chuckles at me and gives me a lick on the nose. 

"It's the next day, we slept a while."

"Oh." We both hear my stomach growl. "Hungry?" Then Shiro's does as well. 

"Yeah you?" 

"Yeah." We both get up and jump off the couch, I look around and see It's mom's and Kolivan's place. 

"Ah! Just in time for breakfast." Hunk was wearing an apron and the smell of his food makes me wag my tail. Everyone is here and sitting at the table. 

"I figured you two would not be down to dog kibble so with a bit of research eggs and bacon are completely fine for dogs and Kosmos." Hunk carries out three dishes and sets them down a fair amount of distance away from the table to give us privacy. 

Once we finished we stayed by our dishes while everyone else is continuing to eat. 

"How are you doing?" Shiro asked. 

"Doing as good as one who gets turned into a dog can be. You?" Shiro chuckles, "same."

"When do you think this all can be over." I give him sad eyes. 

"I don't know baby, hopefully soon." Shiro tells me. When we started to hear them finishing their food and start cleaning up we both gently carry our plates in our mouths and bring them to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Hunk said and we backed away. We can't really help them with cleaning but mom did open the back door that led to a small yard with grass. She leaves the door open as she went back up to help clean. The wolf went out and so follow. Ah. Yes, doing business. It's very private out here as well. Well, duty calls. We do our thing and we go back inside. 

"Alright now that we're all here we can discuss what to do next. Dad, Matt and I checked cameras and saw that John broke into their place at around 1:15 AM and ran out at around 1:40 AM. We contacted Garrison security who then contacted the sheriff's department, they're questioning him but he's not saying anything and they can't find his father. But are we clear that he is the cause of all this?" Pidge asked. We both nod our heads vigorously, she continues. "Alright so right now, sadly if he doesn't start talking the process in fixing this is going to take longer. I don't know what he used and where to go from there to find a cure, that's not my strong suit but I can certainly get some help with my parents and Matt." I process that in and look to Shiro. 

'So does this mean there's nothing we can do?' Shiro gives me a sad smile. 

'For now, but we won't give up.'

"Kolivan and I will take care of John." Mom said with a dark look on her face and the wolf growls at hearing his name, I almost did as well. 

"Alright and the rest of us can head down to the lab slash greenhouse and see what we can do as of now." Pidge said. Mom and Kolivan left with the wolf by teleporting and the rest of us got ready and left. 

.  
.  
.

"Hey mom! Can you help us out with something?" Pidge called out to her mom who was with commander Iverson. 

"Katie where on earth did you find these two dogs? You're not getting another dog let alone two."

"They are quite cute though Mrs. Holt." Iverson spoke. 

"Oh, no mom. These are actually Shiro and Keith."

"What?"

"Shiro and Keith?"

"Yeah, that crazy John dude from that meeting the other day broke in their dorm and turned them into dogs." Lance said. 

"Yep, he got arrested and now Krolia and Kolivan are gonna have a chat with him." Hunk added. Everyone cringed and almost felt bad for the dude that now has to deal with the wrath of two angry Galra parents. 

"So mom, we came to see if there was anything we can do about it now?"

Mrs. Holt brought us to a table where Shiro and I were able to stand on together. She raked her hands over our bodies. 

"Their physiques obviously are spot on as a dogs, I will be needing some blood tests to see what is in their system." Colleen said, Shiro and I both groan while everyone just chuckles. She left to go get the supplies that she needs. Everyone knows Shiro and I do NOT like needles, we can handle getting stabbed, sliced, shot at, burned, and get beaten just alright, but when it comes to needles absolutely not. I've always been terrified by then since I was little, Shiro can't handle them because of being held captive by the Galra. The team is aware of all this, but they weren't prepared to what our reactions are going to especially with us being dogs. 

'Does Mrs. Holt even know how to use a needle, especially on dogs?!' Shiro and I get antsy. 

'I don't know...' Colleen comes back with a metal tray with syringes and tubes. 

'I don't know if I can do...'

'I don't think I can either Keith.' When she placed the tray down Shiro and I jumped off the table. 

3rd person POV

"Uhh guys I think it would be easier if you stay on the table." Hunk said. 

"Yeah, so come on back on the table." Lance then took a step forward and Keith and Shiro took a couple steps back. Everyone was at a standoff now. 

"What's happening?" Colleen asked. 

"Shoot! I forgot that they both really hate needles." Pidge said. 

"I'm sorry boys but it's gonna have to be done." Colleen said, Shiro and Keith both turned to each other then started running. 

"Okay, plan: mom you stay here and get everything ready. Lance and Hunk will catch Shiro and Iverson and I will get Keith." Then they ran off to the direction they needed to go. 

The good news is that they didn't go run in and trash the planter beds. The bad news is that they left the entire garden/greenhouse and is now on the loose in the Garrison. They were hoping that didn't have to happen. 

.  
.  
.

Lance and Hunk caught up with Shiro in the kitchen, thankfully no one was in there. After locking the door behind them they started their way through the entire area. Hunk knew that there was no other exits so they knew they were going to catch the husky soon enough. The two boys couldn't find the big fluffy dog in obvious spots, under tables, in the corners of the room, or just straight up in the middle of the room. They were both puzzled. Before they were going to go make another sweep they heard the sound of something metal fall. 

"How the heck did he get in the pots and pans cabinet?!" Hunk announced as he marched his way to a set of cabinets ABOVE the countertop. He opens it and both look up to find Shiro who somehow contorted his body to be able to have his rear sit in the biggest pot the kitchen has that is used to make gumbo. His front paws are planted on a frying pan. 

"How did you get up there?!" Lance is flabbergasted. Shiro lowers his head in embarrassment and lets out a whine which echoes out from the surrounding pots and pans. 

Hunk sighs, "he's stuck."

After having to stand on top of the counter and remove several pots and pans they were able to pry Shiro out of the pot. He excepted defeat and let Hunk carry him back to the garden. They received many looks from people in the halls all wondering why a dog Shiro's size is being carried. When they got back Colleen had everything ready. 

"Ah we found one. Okay Shiro lets get this done." Colleen said, Hunk laid Shiro down on table. When Shiro saw the needle in Colleen's hand he tried getting away, but Lance and Hunk both held him down. When the needle broke skin Shiro began making loud noises, a lot of crying and yowling. 

"Hey hey hey, relax Shiro. No need to blow my ear drum out." Lance said over Shiro and scratch behind his ear. 

"There all done." Shiro's vocals tapered as he rested his head down. 

"Good God, I think everyone is gonna lose their hearing when we do Keith if that's how Shiro reacted." Lance murmured to himself. 

.  
.  
.  
Keith's POV

I know I'm being a real pain for everyone, but gosh dang it, I'm a dog and they're not so I think I can have a bit of leeway with this. I know Pidge and Iverson are chasing me but at least I had a head start, still, it's Iverson and Pidge I'm facing so I'm a bit nervous. I find myself in one of the Garrison lounges, there was a couple of Garrison members who I didn't know as well as the MFE's, all were having conversations with one another but no one has spotted me. 

'Maybe I can hide here?'

I see an open bag sitting on the floor by the sofa over where the MFE'S were. I stay low to the ground and quietly sneak my way over to the bag, there's some other items in it but I can still fit, I hopped in and curled up in a ball. 

3rd person POV

"So Ryan, what got you started in filming?" Veronica asked before tossing a grape in her mouth. 

"My parents were always working growing up and went on many business trips, so I was by myself very often. My grandfather gifted me one of his old cameras, he used to film short documentaries back in the day, he was always someone I looked up to. At first I mainly used it to vent my frustrations to, but then I started to experiment different filming techniques and just fell in love with it. I definitely would like to film a documentary some day to honour my grandfather."

"That's really sweet." Veronica said. 

"What kind of lenses do you use? How's the battery life?" Ina asked. 

"Well they all vary from camera to camera, I can show you the ones I have." He then goes to pick up his backpack to get his camera bag, maybe snag some snacks while he's at it. 

"You alright?" James asked. 

"Yeah, its just I don't remember my bag being this heavy." He lifts the bag on his lap and flips the flap open, his eyes widen as he jumps a little. 

"What?" Said Nadia. Just then a dog's head popped up out of the bag. 

"I-Is that a dog?" James questions. 

"Uhh, yeah?" Ryan said as he carefully put his hands under the dogs front legs to lift the small dog out of the bag and set him on his lap. Ryan then cards his fingers through the dog's fur around its neck and head. 

"The dog appears to be a young, black and white Alaskan Klee Kai, he chose your bag to hide in." Ina reports, the lets Ryan to pet him but he's looking around at his surroundings. Everyone is slowly gravitating to Ryan and the dog. 

"Any idea why he was a stowaway in your bag?" James asked, Ryan shakes his head. 

"He sure is cute though." Veronica added, he let her pet him. Just then they the sounds of feet in a rush coming towards the lounge. 

Keith's POV

It's really weird to be the center of everyone's attention, and being on someone's lap that I don't know very well, I've talked to Ryan a couple of times and he seems nice. Everyone is really close and petting me. I heard footsteps approaching the lounge. Shit, it's Iverson and Pidge. 

"Has anyone seen a small dog?" Iverson asked loudly then everyone turned to me. Shit. 

'ABORT ABORT.' I start to wiggle out of his hold. Since everyone decided to sit closer I was left to having to run across their laps, which was a challenge being that the surface was unsteady. By the time I was off Ina's lap and running the length of the empty part of the couch Pidge was already at the end of the couch, we're at a standoff. 

"Keith, let's not make this anymore difficult." Pidge huffed out. 

"Keith?!" I heard the MFE'S behind me. 

"Keith.. Come on man. We need your blood, I'm sure it wont be that bad." Pidge said. 

"Won't be that bad?! You're kidding?! You don't understand Pidge!" I yelled but all that came out was a series of barking. 

"It has to be done."

"No!" I bark which kind of did sound like a no, Pidge certainly noticed. 

"You can't run away from this you know?"

I don't respond and quickly turn away from her and jump on the top of the couch and in the process to jump off and make my escape... I had forgotten Iverson was also with Pidge, he was standing right behind the couch and with how fast I was going didn't notice him and literally jumped in his arms and ram my snout right into his chest. 

"Ow!" I cried out. "Got him! And sorry." He soon started petting me with his large hands. 

"If I may ask, why is Keith a dog..?" Ryan asked. 

"Oh, well that crazy guy John from our meeting broke into Keith's and Shiro's dorm and turned them both into dogs. We're now trying to figure out how to turn them back, they both ran off when we were trying to get blood samples.." Pidge said then turned to give me a stinkeye. I just look the other way. After some more talking Iverson and Pidge begin their walk back to the greenhouse. The walk was quiet, Pidge seems to have forgiven me now that they aren't chasing after me. Iverson carried me, he held me very similar to the way Hunk had held me, I was very comfortable during the walk with having a steady, rhythmic pace had me adjusting myself and rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. Iverson isn't really a bad dude, if I had to deal with rowdy cadets all day I would have snapped. Seeing how he is with us now, I can say he's really a good guy, I think he would be even better if Admiral Sanda wasn't, well, the Admiral. 

3rd person POV

Iverson and Pidge finally arrived with Keith. 

"Awww, is he sleeping?" Hunk whispers, Iverson looks down and nods. Shiro was also sleeping, he was still on the table and didn't move. 

"It might be best if you kept him in your arms." Colleen whispers as she took her needle over to them. 

"If Shiro was bad as he was I wonder how Keith is gonna do?" Hunk murmured, no one answered as everyone held their breaths. When the needle was inserted the reaction was very similar to Shiro's. He jolted awake and began to struggle and started to cry and yowl loudly.

"Ow ow ow!!!" Keith was screaming out. Shiro woke up as well and started barking when he heard his lover cry. Finally the needle was out and things quieted. 

"Thank God, finally some quietness around here. Seriously thought I was about to lose my hearing" Lance said, Keith stretched his neck out towards Lance and started sniffing. He wasn't squirming or anything so he wanted to stay in Iverson's hold. "Awwwww, are you going to apologize?" Lance cooed and ran his fingers through Keith's cheek fur. Having their faces so close to one another Keith took a couple sniffs before sneezing right in Lance's face, purposely of course. "Pffff! Ewe, dog snot! Keith that is so gross!" Lance wipes his face. Keith is happily grinning and waging his tail against Iverson's sternum. Everyone except Lance is laughing, even Iverson was laughing. Keith looked right in Lance's eyes and gave a single bark. 

"You little-"

"Alright boys! We got our samples, now we can take it the lab." Colleen interrupted. The group all followed Colleen to the lab where they met with Sam and Matt. 

"Wow, you weren't joking about them ACTUALLY being dogs." Matt exclaimed. 

"I took blood samples from both of, hopefully find what exactly is in their blood stream." Colleen said and handed the tubes to Sam. Iverson places Keith down and him and Shiro find a spot to lay down against the wall of an island that had a sink. They snuggled close to each other and both decide to take a nap. 

"Why are they so cute?" Hunk asked. Iverson's pager beeped, he looked at it and groaned. "I have to leave, Admiral Sanda wishes to see me." At that he bids his goodbyes and left. 

.  
.  
.

After two hours of waiting, results finally came in, Shiro and Keith were both up. 

"Hey dad, can you take a this? I must be missing something." Matt said as he backed up to let Sam see.

"That's odd... Nothing looks abnormal with the blood." Sam said. 

"So... It just looks like normal dog blood?" Asked Pidge, her father nodded and rubbed his beard with one hand. 

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought... And this is definitely going to take more time than originally planned." Both Shiro and Keith bowed their heads and whined when they laid down. 

"Hey, we're still going to be working on finding a cure. You guys are our number one priority." Matt eased the two dogs. 

"I still don't understand why he would turn them into dogs?" Hunk questions as he sat on the floor next to Shiro and proceeds to scratch behind his ear. 

"Yeah! Like did he want to keep them as pets or something?" Lance spoke. 

"It wasn't his intention to turn them into dogs."

"Jesus!!!" Lance was startled, they all were, when they heard Krolia speak. Her and Kolivan were making their way in the lab, Kosmo zapped to where the dogs and Hunk were, Hunk gives him pets. 

"What do you mean." Pidge asked. 

"He never ment for them to be dogs." Kolivan spoke. 

"So what did you ment to do?" Asked Hunk. 

"He said he intended to make them forget each other and for Keith to be "head over heels" for him, was what he said in his own words." Krolia said. 

"Did he by any chance mentioned what he used?" Sam asked as he took a seat, Krolia and Kolivan shook their heads. 

"You guys were gone for quite a while, did you guys kill him or something?" Lance asked as he slowly took a step back. 

"No, but we would've liked to. He didn't give us a whole lot of information, he was confused why his planned didn't work like he wanted it to. We did give him a piece of our minds of what we thought of him, guards had to pull us out because of the time but he looked, shaken, when we left. The guards wouldn't inform us on the punishment he will be facing." Krolia answered. Everyone just nodded and stayed quiet. Hunk checks his watch.

"I need to head to the kitchen to start cooking dinner, tonight is my shift."

"Yeah, I think we should all start getting ready for dinner, I'm sure everyone has had a long day." Sam said, everyone nodded again. 

"See you guys at the chow hall!" Colleen yelled out as everyone left. 

.  
.  
.  
Keith's POV

The wolf, Shiro, and I were all at our apartment by ourselves. Everyone was getting dinner at the chow hall and all animals were not allowed sadly, so we have to wait for them to come back with our food. Today was Friday and we always all hang out on Fridays to watch movies or play games. 

'When do you think we'll turn back?' I ask Shiro, he scoots closer to me. 

'I feel like it'll soon babe.'

'I miss being human.' I whine. 

'I know, I do too. But hey, you look so fucking cute as a dog though." 

I chuckle, 'really?' He lick my lips, 'yes.' We then go back and forth in licking each other. Is this how dogs make out? If it is, then I certainly don't hate it. It must be, because while we were doing it the wolf most certainly turned away and groaned. I stopped when I saw the wolf perked up and stared at the door. They must be done with dinner, or they decided to eat the food here. Before we can do anything the door busted open. I give a startled bark and so does Shiro. The wolf got up ready to attack when someone quickly charged in with a GUN. Just as quickly as he came in he fired a shot right at the wolf, he couldn't react in time and got hit. Absolute terror ran through my body when I saw him get hit. The gun shot wasn't what I expected, it was quieter. I also quickly notice that there was no blood and the wolf is still standing, instead of teleporting he began marching forward and growling. The man shoots another shot and hits him again, this time the wolf goes down with groan. That's when I noticed two red, feathery puff balls sticking out of him. Tranquilizer darts. Once the man saw the wolf was down he lowered his gun. 

"Thank fucking God I decided to bring two darts." The man said as the door opened further revealing two other men who were both holding long sticks. As well as... Admiral Sanda?!

' Shiro Wtf?!'

'I don't know baby?'

"Let's get this done before they show up." The Admiral then nodded and the men moved forward, the first man rested his gun against the wall and stepped out of our home just to return with two dog carriers. And the two sticks the other men were holding were catchpoles...

' Shiro....'

'Run.' He then bolted off the couch in the opposite direction as the humans. "Humans", now I'm really starting to sound like a actual dog. I follow Shiro right on his heals, I hear the people yell something I can't make out but I feel the vibrations of their feet through my paws. We end up in our bedroom. Right as I slipped in Shiro jumps up on the door to shut it, then he quickly noses the push in lock. It wont stop them, but it'll give us more time, we then run in the bathroom and Shiro repeats the same action with the bathroom door. Now in total darkness we both jump in the tub, (I'm finally able to with not at much difficulty as the first time) hiding behind the curtain we huddle close to each other.

' Shiro I'm scared.' My tiny body shakes against Shiro's. 'What do they want from us?'

'I don't know, we're going to get through this together.' Shiro soothes but I can hear the worry in his voice. I jolt when I hear our bedroom door get kicked open. There's some shuffling in our bedroom as they look for us. Then the dreadful sound of the bathroom doorknob jiggle, then they start kicking at the door, on the fourth kick the door swings open and hits the wall loudly. A small yelp escapes from me when it happened, but I don't think they heard me with how loud the door was. Even if they did hear me it wouldn't matter, our bathroom is by no means a big in any way and there's really no place to hide. As soon as the door was opened the shower curtain was yanked from the rod, which was a bit over the top in my opinion since Shiro and I spent a long time putting those up. 

"Heh, no where to go now." The man said as he made room for the men with catchpoles. When one of the poles were coming towards Shiro he raised his lips and growled deeply. The man paused for maybe a second before plunging forward to wrap the pole around Shiro's neck, he struggled and started barking. The man dragged Shiro away and shoved him into the kennel, this time I started barking. 

"Shhh! Quiet you!" The man with the other pole told me and got his pole ready to snag me but missed when I jumped out of the way. I ran the length of the tub, frustrating the man. The man who caught Shiro was back, I was cornered. The man who was originally trying to catch me managed get the wire around my neck and I fought hard. Soon I felt another wire wrap my neck, but I still fought, biting the ends of the poles and barking loudly. One of the men had enough of my behavior, he yanked the wire at the handle of the pole and pinned me to the bottom of the tub jabbing the pole on my neck. Everything hurt so much and I felt like I couldn't get enough air, whimpers and coughs escape me as I'm still trying to get away. 

"Dude, enough! He's a little dog, no sense in killing him." The man who had grabbed Shiro said. His accomplice released the pole. 

"This stupid bitch better be worth the money." He spat, his buddy quickly put me in the crate and locked the door. 

"Keith, are you okay?!" Shiro barked. 

"I'm alright, in some pain. I just want to be with you." I whimpered. The men take us back into the living room, I can see the wolf still passed out. 

"Alright where's this dude and the money?" The man who was carrying my small kennel, who was the same man that choked me, practically chucked me to the floor. 

"I'm here and have your money, I had to deal with some of the guards." A different voice spoke as I saw many bundles of cash be thrown to the ground. 

"You're free to go now boys." Sanda said, the money was picked up and footsteps were leaving. 

"I'm going to give them a dose of anaesthesia, it won't knock them out but it'll keep them quiet on the trip to my car, then you can help me transport them." The voice said, it was quiet for a while until I came face to face with the person. It was Robert, John's father. A needle on a stick quickly came in the kennel and jabbed my body. I soon feel my body begin to relax but internally I'm panicking. They both put us on a cart and started to wheel us away. 

.  
.  
.  
3rd person POV

"It's just so odd that what he had intended to do went so wrong and completely unexpected, like dogs? Who would've guess it would go in that direction." Lance said as he took a spoonful of soup. Lance, Krolia, Kolivan, and the Holt's sat together at the chow hall. 

"Yeah, but we'll find a cure." Matt said. 

"Pidge are you not hungry?" Krolia asked, Pidge hardly ate anything. 

"I just can't stop thinking of possible ways to cure them, or even what he did to make this happen." She stirs her soup and hums, she then pauses. 

"With any skills, you obviously have to learn it, study it. That's what we do in school, that's what you do to train. Wouldn't he have to take some kind of notes, or even have a book?" She looks at everyone. Everyone thinks it over, yes, that is something very plausible unless he memorized everything. Before anyone can say anything Hunk and Iverson comes rushing to the table. 

"We have to go!" Hunk urged. "Where?" Lance asked, everyone is getting up. "To get Shiro and Keith." Hunk responded. Everyone rushed out of chow hall and started running once in the halls. 

"Admiral Sanda and Robert are working together!" Iverson said while still running. 

"What, why?" Sam questions. 

"I don't know, when I came to meet Sanda Robert was there and sedated me, woke up tied up in the pantry."

"Yeah, and I found him." Hunk said. 

The group all made it to the door of Shiro's and Keith's. The door that had minimal damage upon the discovery of the couple as dogs, now has major damage, it'll definitely need to be replaced. The door opens with no struggle, they're surprised it's still attached to its hinges. The first thing they see is Kosmo on the ground and not acknowledge their presence, they rush in and Krolia is at his side immediately resting her hand on his body. 

"He's breathing." She says and everyone releases their breath. 

"Tranquilizer darts." Sam said as he detached the two darts from his body. 

"And Shiro and Keith?" Hunk asked. Everyone looked around with no sight on the two dogs. Kolivan gets up as well as Pidge, Matt, and Lance as they wonder around the rest of the apartment, they make it to the master bedroom and sees the damage on the door. After seeing the same for the master bathroom door and no sight of Shiro and Keith they returned back to the group. 

"They're gone."

.  
.  
.  
Shiro's POV

The way Sanda and Robert placed us on the cart was the door to our kennels pressed up against each other. I look at Keith and he looks at me, whatever Robert gave us made it difficult to move and to vocalize. I can't really see where we're going, I can hardly see through the tiny holes on the side of the kennel if I can't get up. From what I can hear we're being taken to Robert's car. Also, it sounds like they've know each other for a while, since Keith was assaulted by John when he was a cadet. She let him get away with it! She didn't give him the punishment he deserved which would have been expulsion and a trip to the police station. But she didn't care. It also sounds like they both have done some sexual activities and perhaps a "friends with benefits". I'm not sure if Admiral Sanda is married but it sounds like Robert is. The cart stops moving and I hear a car door open. Our kennels are pulled away from each other and my door was open. I try to get up but couldn't. Robert pulls at my collar and drags me out of the kennel. 

"You wont be needing this no more." He undo's my collar and drops it on the ground, he pulls me in his car into a steel cage in the back seats. He goes to Keith and continues whatever conversation he was having Sanda, he does things differently with Keith though. He replaces his red collar with a rope-like one attached to a matching lead, it honestly looked like he was wearing a noose. He also put what looked like another collar, it was black that had a box attached to it. He placed Keith in a similar cage next to me. They grossly had a make out session before saying goodbye then Robert got in the car and drove. 

.  
.  
.  
3rd person POV

Kosmo was coming back to consciousness but was very lethargic. 

"Where would they be taking them?" Colleen asked. 

"I have no idea, they did everything so quickly. We would have to find them." Iverson said. 

"What room is John's?" Sam asked, Iverson took out his data pad, "217."

"Alright, us Holt's are going to check his room to see if he has anything that may pertain in curing Shiro and Keith." Sam said and the Holt's got up left to the room. The rest left to go find Sanda and Robert, Kolivan carried Kosmo out to drop him off at his and Krolia's. The group spotted Sanda walking the halls. 

"Where are they?" Iverson sternly asked. 

"Commander Iverson, you're going to have to be more specific."

"Shiro and Keith!" Lance bursted. 

"I don't have the slightest clue to what you're talking about." She said coldly. Krolia snapped, she marched forward and grabbed a hold of her jacket and slammed her into the wall and pinned her. 

"Where are my sons!" She was in her face, Sanda looked a bit frightened. 

"With Robert."

"And where is he?" Krolia growled. 

"I don't know."

"Bullshit." Iverson cursed. 

"Its true, he took them in his car and drove off, he didn't tell where or what his intentions are." Just then Colleen showed up with two police officers who grabbed a hold of Sanda. 

"Why? You can't do this, I didn't do anything." She said. 

"You're under arrest for the involvement of the disappearance of Atlas captain Takashi Shirogane and Voltron black paladin Keith Kogane." The officers arrested her and took her away. The group then rushed down to the Garrison's parking garage. Hunk found something. 

"It's their collars." He says. With no sight of them they weren't sure what to do now. 

.  
.  
.  
Shiro's POV

"You know this wouldn't be happening if you would have just accepted my son."

'Dont listen to him Keith.' Whatever Robert gave us had worn off but we both stayed quiet. Generally the car ride had been quiet, we've been driving for a couple of hours and I can't see any hints to where he might be taking us. 

"What does he see in you, huh? What's so special about you?!" He slams his fist on the edge of the steering wheel and curses under his breath. Keith softly whimpers. 

'Keith, you're so amazing baby and I love you so much, ignore him.' I wish I could be with him, to comfort him. Robert shifts in his sit and pulls something out of his pocket. I soon hear a clicking noise and Keith suddenly starts yelping and crying. 

"OW OW OW OW!"

"KEITH!" I bark. 

"It's." Click. Yelp. 

"All." Click. Yelp. 

"Your." Click. Yelp. 

"FAULT!" Click click click. 

"OWWWWWWwwwww!! Please sto-op! Shiro!" Keith is in so much pain it starts to hurt me. I quickly realize that the black collar with the box is a shock collar. He's shaking and crying. 

'Shhhhh baby breath for me please.' He's trying his best but he continues to let out whimpers. 

"Quiet or you'll get more!" Robert threatens. Keith just lays there and covers the front of his muzzle in effort to not make a sound. The sight honestly makes me sick to my stomach. 

'I'm going to rip his throat out when I get the chance.' I almost growled out but I held myself back, I dont want Keith to get anymore hurt. 

We continue driving for a several more hours it's now well into the night almost pitch black. During the trip Robert occasionally shocked Keith with zero warning and scaring him shitless. Robert then made a turn that was different then any other he has done. The ground has changed, instead of the steady pavement we're now on crunchy dirt that bumps us around. Where is he taking us? He then stops, puts the car in park and gets out. He opens the door on my side and grabs hold of the cage, he gives a chuckle. 

"Say goodbye." What? 

"Wait, no, Shir-!" Keith was cut off my the door being closed. 

"Keith! No, release him!" I barked. Robert only puts the cage down and returns to his car, I can hear Keith's muffled barks calling my name. Robert starts his car. 

"KEITH!" Just then a beep was heard and my cage door opens, the car has already started driving. 

"NO! KEITH!" I slip out the cage and start booking for the car. The closes I get is maybe three yards before the car starts accelerating, we both make it to the road. I chase after it for a good three minutes before I started to lag behind. I trip over my own paw and begin tumbling from my momentum till I came to a stop. I'm panting like crazy as I sit there and watch as the car lights disappear into the night. I quickly move to the side of the road before I could get hit by a truck and think. I have no clue where I'm at. Its just unfamiliar desert. I have to get Keith. I start trotting along this lonely road in the middle of the night, I'm tired and hungry but that will only waste time in rescuing Keith. 

.  
.  
.

Daylight finally breaks and I'm beyond exhausted. From the cars I've seen drive past it appears that I'm in Kansas. Great! I've just been stranded in a state I dont know. I've finally spotted signs of some sort of civilization, a small diner and a gas station. 

"Honey you best not be leaving without getting some grub." A cheery country voice said. I turn to look towards the diner and see a middle-aged woman wearing an apron that had powder on it, her hands are on her hips. 

"House wont be open in another 20 minutes. You'll just have ta be my first customer, go 'round back and I'll get ya something." She goes in the diner, I need a break and some food, last thing I want is to not be in my best shape when I get Keith. So I go to the back side of the diner and wait, it's still really early so the air felt nice and cool through my fur. The diner lady opens the door with a huge plate of food and a smile. 

"Mama Dixie made sure to make extra bacon." She set the plate down and sat on the back steps. I give her a bow to thank her and begin eating the food, she chuckles. 

"You're sure not from here, I've certainly haven't seen a dog with that kind of arm, must've hurt." She spoke, I wag my tail while listening to her as I work my way to the sunny-side up eggs. 

"You sort of remind me of that young man up north and that Galaxy Garrison school who are basically saving everyone's butts. I think his name was Tadashi or Takashi or something? But I've heard they just call him Shiro, think it comes from his last name. He was on the news several years ago say he and his crew died in space, well he didn't, he returned then went back to space with a couple other people but we didn't know it at the time. They fought in the galaxy and came back to protect earth with voltron. He's part of the atlas which is a robot ship that helped also protect earth, I know it sounds crazy." 

I sometimes forget that a lot more people know about me, about voltron, about the garrison then I can even imagine. Its really nice to see how much we've impacted people. I finish my plate and trot over to her and rest my head on lap to let her pet me. I then set my right paw, my mechanical one, on her lap so she can get a better look which is something I don't do often. 

"You're definitely no ordinary dog, yeah?" I nod my head and she chuckles and gives me pets. 

"I haven't heard much news from the Garrison, or from voltron so for all I know you can be Shiro himself. I hope to meet him some day, to thank him for saving us. He's also dating the black paladin which I think they're both adorable together. We need more people like them." Her watch beeps. 

"Looks like house now has be officially open. I hope you have safe travels and good luck." I give her a lick to the face and trot off. Thank you Dixie. 

.  
.  
.  
Keith's POV

'No Shiro!' I give out whimpers and cries. 

"Shut up! This is what you deserve." Pain erupted from my neck and silently held in my cries. Why? Why is he doing this to me, to Shiro? I don't even know where we are and I know Shiro doesn't either. I just want to go home. I just want to be with Shiro and NOT be a dog. Robert finally stopped shocking me, it's so dark outside and I'm so tired I couldn't control my body as I drifted to sleep. 

I woke up to my cage being roughly jostled. I take a peak out of the cage, the outside looks vaguely familiar but the in front of me isn't. It looks like a average one story ranch-style house with neighbors not too far from each other. He opens the door and locks it behind him, it must be his but he still hasn't said anything. He walks to the back the home and opens a door and flips the light on to reveal a set of stairs leading down, its a basement. He walks further down and sets the cage down, there is a thick metal pole that is rusted over in the middle of the room. When I hear the cage open I bolt straight out, I don't make it far before I'm being shocked once more making me immobilized. He takes hold of the rope I'm attached and kicks me until I can't stand back up. 

"Fucking bitch." He ties the rope to the pole. 

"There, that's better." I make the mistake of growling at him. He holds down on the button that shocks me and he continuously kicks my entire body making me a yelping mess and can barely keep my breath. When he stops the kicking I still get shocked. He finally stops. 

"You better learn your place real fucking quick." He steps away from me, "I will fucking break you." He turns for the stairs and shuts the door. I can't bother getting up, and so I lay there in a pool of my own blood. 

.  
.  
.  
Shiro's POV

Its mid day and the sun is beating me senseless. I found a bus station that had a map so now I have a general idea where I should be heading, problem is that it's going to take forever. I found shady tree by a convenient store and decided to take a break. I saw a white pickup truck that had those small black trailers with cubes of hay pull up to the store/gas station, a small family came out. The wife and two kids went into the store while the father started filling the truck with gas. A different man came out hold beef jerky and soda. 

"Afternoon."

"Afternoon."

"You from around here?"

"No, family and I are from Texas, we're heading up to Montana actually to visit a friend's ranch."

The man with his food whistles, "that's one hell of a drive, how ya gettin there?"

"We're just gonna drive straight north through some states then head west."

"Best of luck to ya then." They're heading north... They'll go right through home state. This looks like a way back home. I watch as the man finishes putting gas in just as the rest of their family comes back. I snuck my way behind the trailer and right when everyone was getting in the truck I gracefully jumped in the bed of the trailer and the truck begins to move. Awesome! I can at least relax a little bit and not have to walk for countless hours. 

.  
.  
.

It was late afternoon when I started seeing familiar streets and buildings. I was able to hear the family in the truck talk about the garrison and voltron, they decided to stay the night at a hotel an hour away from the Garrison. Perfect, they all finally exited the truck and headed inside as I lept out of the trailer. I took back roads to avoid the crowds as best as possible but as soon my eyes saw the Garrison in the distance I completely booked it with the refreshed energy I had. I made my direction to the outdoor garden where I knew I was able to get in the greenhouse. I saw the backs of Colleen, Matt, and Pidge as they were huddled around the computer. 

"Hey guys!" I bark as they turned their heads. "Shiro!" I ran over to them and they all knelt down to hug me. I'm home I'm home. 

"Is that Shiro?!" We all turn to the door and standing their is Lance, Hunk, Veronica, and the MFE'S, I nod. 

"Shiro, we think we have a cure!" Matt said and brought over a pill. 

"Only way to find out is to take it." Pidge says and I'm about to take it from Matt when I get interrupted. 

"Wait wait wait wait!" I turn my head to the side go Lance. 

"Can we get, I don't know, a towel or something? Shiro, you're my friend but I don't want to see ALL of you in case you come back with no clothes." Ah, that's a good point. Hunk finds a towel and lays it over me, I finally take that pill from Matt and I start to fill... Different. I lay down and I can feel someone pick me up, it was Hunk. 

"We should give him privacy." He says as he sets me down behind a table. I close my eyes and let this thing ride out. I opened my eyes and see darkness, it was the towel. I move it off my head and rub my eyes. I'm rubbing them with my hands. I stick my hands out in front of me. I'm back! I look down at myself and was glad to see I was wearing the same clothes I was wearing the night before we got turned into dogs. I stand up. 

"Hey guys."

"It worked!" Hunk, Matt, Pidge, and Lance were the ones who came running to give me a hug. 

"You have to tell us what happened!" Hunk said. 

"Where's Keith?" Lance asked. Keith...

"Still with Robert... He drove all the way down to Kansas and dumped me as he drove off with Keith. Had to hitchhike my way back but I don't know where he took Keith." I told them. 

"We have to tell Krolia and Kolivan." Pidge says. 

.  
.  
.

We all head down to Iverson's office where him, Sam, Krolia, and Kolivan were talking to the police. 

"Shiro's back and is human again!" Pidge announced and they turned to me and smiled, Krolia pulled me in a tight hug as Kolivan gave me pats on the shoulder. She pulled away. 

"Are you hurt? Where's Keith?"

"I'm alright. Keith is still with Robert but where I'm not sure, he dumped me in the middle of nowhere in Kansas." 

"Sir, we're going to need a full statement from you before we do anything." An officer said and I told them everything. 

"So him and Sanda were having an affair?" I nodded. 

"Do you know their intentions?"

"Besides the fact Keith and I weren't supposed to be dogs no, we should hurry up and find Keith, before I was dumped he kept telling him everything he does to Keith is his fault and he's been shocked with the shock collar relentlessly." I tell them. 

"Has John been able to call his dad?" Pidge asked the officers. 

"He's had phone contact with him yes."

"If we have him call Robert we can find his location where the call was made." 

.  
.  
.

Everyone except for the MFE'S, Colleen, and Matt were down at the police station, we were all signing in when another officer came to talk with the officers that were at the Garrison. 

"Alright, I assume he'll want to inform his father?" The other officer nods. 

"Everything okay?" I ask. 

"Yes yes. I was just told he is going to court tomorrow for assault and battery, and when we get a hold of his father him and Ellen Sanda will be faced with kidnapping. The sentencing is undecided." He leads us to a room with just a table and a telephone. The officer motions for the other officer to go have John call Robert. He comes back and gives a thumbs up, a signal that means we can proceed the process in getting his location. Pidge and Sam work quickly on their computers. 

"Got it!" Pidge announced in a hushed voice. The officers look over their shoulders at the computer screen. 

"I'll let some of our officers know the location, we leave in 10." 

"Where is he?" I ask. 

"About an hour south, but I'm sure we can cut the time to 40 or 30 minutes." Sam responded. 

.  
.  
.  
3rd person POV

"Hey dad."

"Hey John, everything alright?"

"They just told me I'm going to court tomorrow. Assault and battery."

"How long?"

"I don't know. I've been hearing talk about 5 months, a year, 5 years, 10, 50. I don't know dad, but nonetheless I have to serve time. I have to be at the court house in the morning." Robert rubs his face and didn't respond right away. 

"I have him John."

"You-"

"I have Keith. Still a dog." John gave out a sob. 

"He wasn't supposed to be a dog."

"I know. John, think about this, is he worth all this? I mean, you're going to fucking prison because of him."

"No, you don't understand. I love him dad. He is my soulmate and should be with me."

"John, I don't-"

"No dad! I love him! I love him so much."

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"I want him when I get back."

"Alright." Robert grinds his teeth. "But, I'm punishing him John."

"But-"

"No! He needs to feel the same pain you feel, how I feel! John I just want you back. But he needs to know what he has caused. He'll learn who he belongs to." There's a pause. 

"Okay. My time is up dad."

"Okay John, call me as soon as you can with information."

"Alright, love ya."

"Love you too."

.  
.  
.  
Keith's POV

I can hear Robert's muffled voice most likely talking on the phone. It stops but the door opens roughly and slams against the wall. Heavy footsteps stomped their way down the stairs. I can practically see the steam come out of his ears. 

"Da fuck you looking at, huh?!" He marched straight up to me to give me a hard kick.

This continued for quite some time, but it was starting to get harder to stay conscious. Sometimes everything will be black and others I see a boot in my face or hands around my neck. This was different then the other times, before when he'd beat me it was almost like a game to him where he would chuckle everytime I yelped. Now every action he does is full of hate and anger, everything hurt even more. Is this how I'll die? Just then I heard loud banging from the main level and Robert pauses. 

"This isn't over you little shit." He gave me one more kick and and held the button to the remote of my shock collar down until he made it to the top of the stairs. Everything fucking hurt, the only thing I can smell is my own blood. I don't have enough strength to even get up. I heard yelling but couldn't make out any words said, I close my eyes and pray this is all just some horrible nightmare. 

.  
.  
.  
Shiro's POV

Me and the three paladins stood behind a couple police officers as we stood outside of the house Keith was in. Krolia and Kolivan would've came but Krolia had to check on Kosmo and Kolivan said he wouldn't be able hold himself back if he was in reaching distance of Robert. I hear the door open. 

"Yes, can I help you?" He can't see me and the paladins. 

"Robert Percy, please turn around and place your hands behind your back."

"I will not!" He raises his voice, he tries closing the door but was stopped and the officers forced themselves in the house. All three grabbed hold of Robert. 

"Where is he?!" I yelled, Robert was surprised to see me. 

"Looks like you're no longer in Kansas yeah?" 

"Where is he?!" I repeat. 

"Away from you."

"Robert Percy, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane." The officers begin dragging him away. 

"Fuck you all! That boy belongs to my son!" I ignore him and we quickly begin searching the house. 

"Keith!" I find a door near the back of the house and see a set of stairs going down into a basement, when I'm at the bottom I see him. I run up to him, his eyes are closed and there's so much blood. 

"Keith, baby?" I gently rest hand on him and I see him crack open his eyes. He's alive. 

"Oh thank God, Keith I found you." He whimpers out but at least he knows it's me and he's not completely out of it. 

"I'm gonna take the shock collar off." I tell him, I see his tail weakly wag and I smile. I pick him up carefully and carry him out of this dark dungeon like basement. The three see me holding Keith and their eyes are saucers.

"Holy shit!"

"Is he okay?!"

"We need to take him to the vet!" I nod at that and we hop in Hunk's car that we used to follow the police officers to the house. 

"So what's our story going to be?" Hunk asked as he drove. 

"What actually happened?" I said. I gently pet Keith as he laid in my lap. 

"Wait, stop for a sec!" Pidge said loudly up front. 

"What would be easier: take Keith to the vet then turn him after, or turn him human now then take him the hospital or something?" I look down at him, he's still awake. 

"One bark for human now, two barks for-" I'm cut off by Keith as he gave out a weak bark. 

"Alright, back to the Garrison we go!" Hunk announced as he turned the car around. 

.  
.  
.

We made it back all in one piece, Keith fell asleep on our way over. I know he's in tremendous amount of pain, but I would be lying if I said he wasn't the cutest thing ever. I carry him during our walk to the lab, trying not to jostle him too much. We enter the lab. 

"You found him!" Krolia got up from her seat and makes her way to me with Kolivan right behind her. Keith opens his eyes and his tail thumps weakly on my arm. She softly strokes Keith's head and has a small smile. 

"He insisted on being turned human before receiving medical attention rather than going to the vet in dog form." I spoke. 

"Probably didn't want another thermometer up his butt again." Lance snorts, and Keith lets out a low growl, "but you're not!" He quickly adds. 

"That was torturous of in itself, I wouldn't even want him to go through that again." I said, Matt returned with the pill and handed it to me. 

"Here, take this and just relax. When you turn we'll take you to the medical wing." I tell him and he weakly took the pill and swallowed it then he closed his eyes. 

"How long did it take for me to turn back?"

"Like 10 minutes." Hunk responded. I nodded and picked up the towel from earlier and wrapped him up. 

"I'll go get a gurny." Iverson said and quickly rushed out the room. It probably took him 5 minutes to return with gurny, I gently set Keith down on the padded surface and turned away. I honestly don't want to know how we change back to humans. In another 5 minutes I hear rustling behind me and turn to see Keith, human form, shift on the gurny and groaned. I rush up to his side and go to move his hair out of his face and see all the bruising and swollen areas on his face. He had a bloody nose which was definitely broken and a split lip that was also bloody. His neck looked really bad, severely bruised with two very distinct dots and the area around it was from the shock collar. There was also one large hand-shaped bruise that was wrapped around his throat. God I want to punch that bastard. 

"Let's get you taken care of." I whisper as me and Kolivan grab hold of the railings and wheel him to the med wing. 

.  
.  
.

It's now around 7 pm and we've been at the hospital for several hours now. Keith is going to stay the night at the hospital. Slowly our friends have bid their goodbyes and trickled out of the room, Keith had slept for most of the day. Iverson wished us to have a good night as he left leaving just me, Krolia and Kolivan left with Keith. 

"How's Kosmo?" I ask. 

"He's doing much better, still quite groggy but he should be 100% by tomorrow morning." Kolivan said, I hummed at that. 

"Do you want us to bring you anything?" Krolia asked, I slowly shake my head. 

"I think I'm good, thanks though."

"Alright, Kolivan and I should probably head home. Have a good night Shiro, we'll see you in the morning." She walks over to Keith and gently leans to give a kiss on his head and they walked out. 

I look over to where Keith is from my spot in the chair, he looks so little and small. Doctor said he had a broken nose and several broken ribs, a couple lacerations and a whole bunch of bruising. Thankfully his injuries aren't severe, he almost got a punctured lung but it's very sore and tender like the rest of his body. Circumstances would be different if Keith was still a dog with the injuries he had. It probably had been 20 minutes when I saw Keith open his eyes, he smiles at me. 

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" I said quietly, he reaches his hand out and I take it. He pulls me closer to where I have to be on the bed. 

"Baby?" 

"I missed you so much." His voice croaked, he clears his throat as I pass him his cup of water. 

"I missed you too, how are you feeling?" I get comfortable on the bed. 

"A bit sore." I hum at that. 

"You should rest some more." I tell him, he shakes his head. 

"Not really tired, wanna stay up for a bit. Can you turn the t.v. on?" I nod at him and grab the remote to turn the t.v. on, its immediately on the news channel. 

"We're located right outside of the sheriff's department where Galaxy Garrison officer John Percy is placed under arrest after, now this may be hard to believe, turning the leader of Voltron Keith Kogane and former leader of Voltron and current captain of the Atlas Takashi Shirogane into dogs! Yes, dogs. The reasoning has yet to be informed, but we do know is that his father, Robert Percy, and Galaxy Garrison Admiral Ellen Sanda have also been placed under arrest for the involvement of this case. Our two heroes were kidnapped by Percy and Sanda, the Admiral was arrested at the GG and Mr. Percy was arrested at his home where police found Keith Kogane having major injuries. The couple are luckily human once again, Keith is receiving medical attention and is doing well. The father and son and the Admiral will be having a court hearing tomorrow so we will keep you all updated on new information. This is Rachel Lee, wishing you all a good night, we'll see you all tomorrow."

"Wow, that spread pretty quickly." I said as the t.v. moved to commercials. 

"How did you get home?" Keith questioned. 

"Walked. Found out I was in Kansas, a diner lady gave me food then sneaked on a family's trailer as a stowaway. Then I found my way back to the Garrison."

"Wow."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I sigh, "for not staying with you. I said things were going to be alright but they weren't. You're hurt, and I should've fought harder and ran faster. I'm the reason for-" Keith grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss, I hum in enjoyment, close my eyes and deepen the kiss. Keith pulls away. 

"None of this is your fault. We were dogs Shiro. I'm okay and you're okay, that's all that matters." I lean forward and give Keith another kiss. 

"I love you." Keith moves closer to me and lays his head on my chest. 

"I love you too Shiro." We both close our eyes and go to sleep.

https://xshydevilcryx.tumblr.com/post/618511555190013952/i-kinda-messed-up-on-shiros-face-markings-on-the

**Author's Note:**

> The next morning Keith was discharged from the hospital. When the couple exited the hospital there was a camera crew at the entrance. 
> 
> "Rachel Lee reporting from outside the Garrison hospital with Keith and Shiro. Keith, how are you feeling after everything that has happened?"
> 
> "Oh, ah, thank you. I'm alright, still shaken up by everything and bruised up pretty good."
> 
> "I'm sorry to hear that, everyone at home wishes you a full recovery. Shiro, is there anything you would like to say before you leave."
> 
> "Um, yes actually. If Mama Dixie from Kansas sees this, I'm that dog you fed at your diner. I want to say thank you for the food and for the talk, I don't think I would've made it home if wasn't for you. You're more than welcome to come and visit."
> 
> "Alright then. This has been Rachel Lee with Shiro and Keith signing off."
> 
> To those who made it this far, thank you for reading. This took a long while to do and wish I could have done more. I wanted to add in a couple of clarifications: I'm almost positive that catchpoles don't actually hurt the animals, but I wanted Keith in pain (that sounds so bad 😂). I'm not so sure on the shock collars but let's just say they were on full max and they actually DO hurt, (am I a bad person?). Shiro has his old arm design like the one Hagar gave him, Keith still chopped his are off during their fight but when they return to earth his new arm looks very close to his old one. I, being completely honest and it being my opinion, HATE the arm they gave him at the end. He also has his black and white hair, I don't hate the all white I just prefer his black and white look, makes him look younger/more his age. I tried searching where the Galaxy Garrison was located in the show and they don't specifically say where but it looks like Nebraska from a map that was in the show? Picking the breed was hard but I'm satisfied with the ones I chose, Siberian husky & Alaskan klee kai. The breeds that I had considered were: (Shiro & Keith) Alaskan malamute & Siberian husky, Akita & Shiba Inu, Collie & Shetland sheepdog, Australian shepherd & Australian cattle dog, Belgium mal. I've drawn pictures of my design as their dog forms and will try and find a way to show you so you get a better idea what they look like. I had actually wanted to incorporate the microchips into play and to even have them be caught by dog catchers, sadly I was pretty worn out writing this and knew I needed to wrap this story up. Maybe I'll make a sequel ;). Love ya!
> 
> Edit: Yo! So my dumbass couldn't figure out how to put pictures directly in here SO... I made a Tumblr, never had one, BUT I DO NOW and it's all for you lovely people ❤. So if you would like to see pictures of what Shiro and Keith look like, my username is: XShyDevilCryX


End file.
